Soul Mates
Londo Mollari has a plan to rid himself of his pesky three wives, even as Talia Winters' ex-husband comes aboard hoping for reconciliation. Starring Regular Cast *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Mary Kay Adams as Na'Toth *Robert Rusler as Lieutenant Warren Keffer *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Keith Szarabajka as Matthew Stoner *Lois Nettleton as Daggair *Blair Valk as Mariel *David L. Crowley as Lou Welch *Carel Struycken as Trader *Jane Carr as Timov Featuring *Brain Michael McGuire as Man Cast Notes * Regular cast members appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Stephen Franklin, Delenn, Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, G'Kar, Lennier, and Talia Winters. Summary Intro Michael Garibaldi runs into Vir Cotto in the customs area. Vir is there to pick up Londo Mollari's three wives as soon as they arrive. The first of them, Timov, arrives minutes later and insists on being taken to Londo's immediately despite Vir's instructions from her husband to wait for all three wives. As they leave, Garibaldi oversees a human trader being yelled at by a merchant, only for the mood to radically change and the merchant to start apologizing to the trader. Garibaldi is curious and decides to investigate who the man is. Later, Garibaldi mentions the incident to Captain Sheridan, having identified the trader as Matthew Stoner. He explains that he just has a gut feeling there is something not right about him. Talia Winters arrives during their conversation and recognizes the name—she explains that she used to be married to him. Act I Timov impatiently awaits Londo in his quarters, nagging Vir about the Ambassador's absence. Just then, Londo's second wife, Daggair arrives. The two women are clearly not friends, despite both being married to Londo. Commander Ivanova arrives at Delenn's quarters, having been called. Delenn is literally having a "bad hair day," not familiar with how to care for her new human hair. She appeals to Ivanova for help, and Ivanova reluctantly agrees to help her. Sheridan tracks down Talia in a museum. He sensed that she was upset about Stoner's presence and came to talk to her about it. At first she flatly explains she does not want to talk about it, but Sheridan convinces her to open up. She explains that Stoner was originally one of her trainers in the Psi Corps, a charming figure who helped her. Their marriage was arranged by the Psi Corps, and immediately after it begun Talia regretted it. He left the Corps soon afterward and the Corps got the marriage annulled. When Sheridan questions how Stoner was able to leave the Corps, she admits she does not know for sure. Ambassador G'Kar bumps into Captain Sheridan, asking how he is getting along in his new assignment. While they are talking, an extremely happy Londo runs into them and asks Sheridan the same question. He is even friendly to G'Kar, mystifying both Sheridan and the Narn. Timov is nearly out of patience waiting for Londo when he finally arrives. Daggair fawns on him, but Timov insists on knowing why Londo has summoned them. She refuses to wait for Londo's third wife, Mariel, and demands he explain himself. Londo reminds them that the following day is the thirtieth anniversary of his Ascension Day. With his recent rise in prestige, he had a personal meeting with the Emperor, who promised him any one wish within his power to grant. Londo wished for a divorce from his three wives. The Emperor compromised by asking Londo to keep one of the three. Londo explains that by the end of the following day, he will announce which one he is keeping and which two will be put out without title or privilege. Act II Londo enjoys the grief his news causes. Mariel, his youngest wife, arrives at that moment to join them. Matthew Stoner tries to sell some artifacts on the station. One of the artifacts is a small Centauri sculpture which he successfully sells to a merchant. As the deal is going on, Stoner is approached by Garibaldi, who insists on bringing Stoner in for a chat. Lennier arrives at Delenn's (while Ivanova is doing her hair) to inform her about an invitation to Londo's Ascension Day Party. She tells Lennier that they will accept. In Security, Garibaldi questions Stoner. He explains that he is friends with Talia, which prompts Stoner to start mocking the Chief. Garibaldi warns Stoner to keep clear of Talia, but Stoner is clearly not intimidated in the slightest. Mariel runs into Captain Sheridan in the Zocalo, having gotten separated from Londo's tour. Londo sees them, and quickly pulls Sheridan aside, warning him that Mariel is attracted to men of power the way moths are attracted to flames--only it is the men who get burned. Stoner approaches Talia in the Eclipse Cafe. She does not want to talk to him, but he persists in talking to her anyway. He tempts her with the idea of being able to leave the Psi Corps: he explains that anyone can if they just lose their telepathy. He says that this is what happened to him, and now the Corps has no hold on him. He offers to arrange it for her. Later, Garibaldi approaches Talia to tell her that he warned Stoner to steer clear of her. Talia is not happy to hear this, however, and tells him to mind his own business. Act III That night, both Mariel and Daggair continue to fawn over Londo (even offering to join him in a ménage à trois), but Timov puts up absolutely no pretense of affection (even slapping him to express herself). The next day, Talia goes to visit Garibaldi. She apologies for being rude, and explains that she will likely be leaving with Stoner, as he has promised her a way to take away her telepathy. Stoner apparently had this happen to him following some experimentation on him by the Corps. Talia is anxious for a way that would let her leave the Corps. The Centauri artifact sold by Stoner is purchased by Mariel. Ivanova finishes a daily report with Sheridan by explaining how they have been invited to Londo's party: all guests must be barefoot. At the Party, Delenn talks to Garibaldi, noticing he seemed distant. Their conversation is interrupted by Londo opening his presents. One of his gifts is the statue acquired by Mariel. As Londo is examining it, two small darts fire from the eyes, striking Londo in the forehead and he collapses. Act IV In Medlab, Dr. Franklin goes over Londo's condition with Sheridan. He explains that Londo needs a blood transfusion to survive, but unfortunately they do not have enough of his type on hand and they have never been able to synthesize Centauri blood. Mariel seems upset, swearing she did not know the gift was booby trapped. Daggair mentions to Timov that because he has not announced his divorce decree, if he dies their futures would be secure. Garibaldi hauls Stoner back into security to question him about the artifact. Stoner claims to be ignorant about the artifact. He explains he recovered it from an abandoned Centauri colony in Sector 127, a colony the Centauri were forced to abandon because Narn aggression. Garibaldi speculates that the Narns booby trapped the device and set it to respond to Centauri DNA. Despite threats about charges from both Garibaldi and Sheridan, Stoner is completely unimpressed. He mocks Garibaldi while keeping perfectly cool. Both Sheridan and Garibaldi realize this means Stoner must have an ace up his sleeve. In Medlab, Timov goes to see Dr. Franklin alone. She explains that she has the same blood type as he does. She agrees to a blood transfusion on the condition that Franklin never disclose she did it for him. Franklin agrees and they begin the treatment. It is successful, and Londo awakens a few hours later with all three of his "nightmares" hovering over him. Lou Welch goes over a background check of Stoner with Garibaldi. When Welch mentions that Stoner is eating, Garibaldi asks why he was given a meal at an unscheduled time. Welch does not have an answer, aside from simply saying that something about Stoner makes people want to like him. Talia visits Stoner in his holding cell. She tells him that she has changed her mind and will not be leaving with him. Stoner tells her that she will be coming, and immediately Talia changes her mind and agrees to come along. Stoner then tells the guard to let them go, and the guard immediately opens the door and starts to lead them away. Garibaldi surprises Stoner in the corridor, knocking him out cold. Talia and the guard both blink and shake off whatever Stoner had done to them. G'Kar discusses the attack on Londo with his lover—Mariel. G'Kar correctly guesses that Mariel knew exactly what the artifact was, but assures her he will not say a word to anyone. He warns her, however, that if he can figure it out then Londo can too. Act V Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Talia confront Stoner. Sheridan discusses how the moment he was charged with a crime, the Psi Corps stepped in and insisted he be turned over to them. Sheridan deduces that the experiments on Stoner turned him into an empath, someone capable of compelling others to do what he wanted. Psi Corps retained him unofficially, and sent him to Babylon 5 to bring back Talia (one way or another) hoping to use them to breed more empaths. Stoner appeals to Talia to come with him, in spite of everything, promising again that he does know of a cure. She turns him down flat. Londo and Vir escort the three ladies to the customs area. Londo has made his choice: he is keeping Timov and divorcing the other two. Timov privately asks why, utterly astounded at his decision. Londo explains he did it because with her, he will always know where he stands. With that, Londo departs, leaving Timov secretly charmed at this respect for her honesty. Delenn finds Commander Ivanova and thanks her for helping her with the recent crisis. She also asks Ivanova if she knows why she has recently started having odd cramps... Memorable Quotes Continuity * Londo's three wives were previously mentioned (and shown in the form of photographs) in ("The War Prayer"), but they receive their proper names here. The three actresses are different from the ones seen in the photos in the earlier episode. Peter David later penned the 'Legions of Fire' trilogy in which Timov and Mariel played significant role. :* Londo divorces Daggair and Mariel, leaving him with just Timov as his wife. * G'Kar and Sheridan discuss the sudden and unexpected reassignment of Commander Sinclair. * Delenn continues to acclimate to her new form. Behind the Scenes * During production, "Soul Mates" was originally titled "Pestilence, Famine and Death".JMS post on GENIE - 9/23/1994 6:27:00 PM The working title was of course a reference to the labels Londo had previously assigned his three wives in ("The War Prayer"). References External Links Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 2 episodes